And I Will Always Love You
by SaturnXK
Summary: There are millions of ways to love someone. Here are five of them. – Jack/Elsa. drabble dump.


cover image from backtoglam dot com.

so if you've taken a look at my profile any time this century you'll have noticed that this drabble dump has been 'ready to post' for like a month now but i never did post it because i thought i could improve some of the scenes… but apparently not.

this isn't anything special or mindblowing or have any pretty writing in it. just somewhere to put down half-formed jelsa ideas that will probably never develop into full-length fics. don't be too eager, because you'll be disappointed.

* * *

1. **incineration** – angst, tragedy, romance, character death; modern!au.

2. **listen** – romance, friendship, tiny bit slice of life; deaf!au.

3. **you've got cooties** - friendship, slice of life; kids!au.

4. **don't forget me** – romance, slight angst; non-au.

5. **the art of surprising you** – romance, slice of life, humour, fluff; text message!au.

* * *

**title: **incineration

**summary: **for elsa, it's the end of the world.

**word count:** 280~290

**genre:** angst, tragedy, romance, character death; modern!au.

**rating: **k

The last time Elsa sees him, he's throwing a cheerful wave over his shoulder, teeth white against his lips, and he says, "I'll see you tomorrow, Elsa. I can't wait for our date!"

Elsa rolls her eyes, because no matter how many dates they've been on, Jack is no less excited for each and every one. But she smiles back at him, indulgent and warm, and attempts to keep the happiness at bay, because she feels like she might burst from love, and when she walks away, there's a definite spring to her step.

And now, one week later, she's staring at his gravestone, and there's this horrifying emptiness inside of her that she can't describe, and it's chewing away at her chest, tearing flesh and blood and pain, and she almost collapses there and then, when the funeral service is still going, and Jack's mother is hysterical at her side.

Car crash, they had said. Head-on collision. Instant death. Didn't feel any pain.

Only twenty-five. So young. Full of potential. Such a shame, such a shame.

Her lungs are small, and Elsa can't breathe. She's clutching something (perhaps it's a chair, an arm, someone's shoulder) and the world is dizzyingly bright.

She casts her eyes to the ceiling, rafters high and clear. And the sun is cold, now, and distantly she can feel the Earth moaning under her feet. The planets are exploding, the stars combusting, and the Milky Way fades into a dull roar. There is nothing left, and Elsa thinks that this is fitting. The world will burn in a world with no Jack.

He's gone, and Armageddon is here. Everything is ending, as it should have the instant he died.

* * *

**title:** listen

**summary: **elsa lives with words on the tip of her tongue (and you must never, ever, tell a struggling person to just_ get over it_).

**word count:** 420~430

**genre:** romance, friendship, tiny bit slice of life; deaf!au.

**rating:** k

Elsa's different. She knows that.

Her childhood had been filled with doctor's visits and playground bullies. Of staring blankly at the teacher and eating lunch alone. She doesn't even know why she still goes to school; doesn't know why she's still trying even though she has spent seventeen years in solitude and each day gets more and more unbearable.

For Elsa, every day is a battle: her against the world. All by herself, armour made of shaking hands and eyes pressed shut, and the attacks are merciless, barbed words and spearheaded insults and crippling blows that shatter her heart every single time.

"Class presentations start today, everyone! I hope your projects are in your USBs, and you've memorised your speech."

Her vision becomes spotted, breaths coming out quicker. Calm down, she tells herself. It's only a speech.

And Elsa is first, because of course the _retard_ goes first so she's out of the way. She goes first so others (the normal, happier ones) can reassure themselves that even if they are bad, they will never be as bad as the deaf girl.

Elsa stands up in front of a class; twenty-odd students all bored and sleepy, because there's no point listening to her. She can't talk properly. Some of the nicer ones look pained; they brace themselves, because they feel sorry for her and the embarrassment that is guaranteed to follow.

It's a very familiar scene.

"The death p-pen-ahl-ty is a l_ong_ con-trah-ver-sahl topic amongst o-our people."

Elsa stops, eyes wide with fright. Suddenly, the room is too big and its occupants are breathing down her neck. She can read the lips ("Is she finished yet? Oh my _god_." – "She can't talk; why is she even here?" – "I'm so _bored_.") and for her, there's no such thing as _getting over it_. Because everyone tells her to _get over it_. Get over it, Elsa, this is your life. Get over it, Elsa; you can't expect everyone to be nice.

She catches the eye of another classmate, Jack Frost, and then she can't look away. He's focused on her, eyes bright and steady, and he gives her a small smile.

And then she can breathe a little easier; the room stops spinning.

Later, after her presentation, Jack comes up to her and tells her that she did well. Elsa doesn't know what to say, and to her horror, she can feel tears prickling up, and Jack only ruffles her hair gently and laughs.

Because all it takes is one friend to save you from the plunge.

* * *

**title:** you've got cooties

**summary:** playtime is over, and jack is mean.

**word count:** 225~235

**genre:** friendship, slice of life; kids!au.

**rating: **k

Jack hadn't paid very much attention to the little girl sitting by herself in the corner. He is busy with his own friends, making his own toy fort out of Lego blocks. When he is just clicking the last red square into place, a shadow falls over him, and he looks up to see the girl, trembling lips and clutching a teddy bear.

"C-can I play with you?" the girl asks shyly.

Jack stares at her for a little bit, looks at his friends, and then outright cackles in her face. "No way! You're a girl! You've got cooties!"

And then he runs off to play a game of tag with Kristoff and Bunnymund.

When break time is over, though, the girl storms up to him, throws her teddy bear in his face, and kicks him hard in the shins.

"I'm Elsa, and you're mean," the girl announces.

Jack stares at her, and then promptly pushes her to the ground. And then the two are screaming and flailing and punching each other with tiny little fists, and it's chaos because the teacher is trying to separate them and other kids are egging them on, and Jack is yelling, "You're a poop, Elsa! You're a big, fat poop!"

It's okay, though. They end up dating nearly fifteen years later. It's a long journey, and this is their first memory.

* * *

**title:** don't forget me

**summary:** "i promise," he breathes against her skin.

**word count:** 335~345

**genre:** romance, slight angst; non-au.

**rating:** k

It's a very impromptu statement, really. Like the thread of spider's silk, Elsa has thought about it many times, but it's never come up in a conversation between them until now.

"Jack," Elsa says quietly, and she idly shimmers a snowflake into existence. Jack makes a small sound, and his chest rumbles under her cheek. The two are in the Eastern Tower, and they're watching the sunrise from the warmth of a few blankets and pillows. They're both just staying away from reality for a little while; Elsa needs to return to being Queen soon, and Jack has to maintain winter in Europe.

"Mm?" Jack yawns sleepily.

"If–when I die…" Elsa begins, and Jack stiffens, his muscles tensing into hard rock, "promise me–"

"Don't," Jack says softly, and Elsa sits up to look at his face. His eyes, blue and clear, are narrowed into steel. "Just, don't. We're not talking about this; not today."

"No," Elsa says, a little louder, a little stronger, "no, I need to say this, okay?"

She takes a breath, and seeks out Jack's fingers. "Promise me," she whispers, "that you won't forget. Don't forget me, Jack, please. Promise me that. I won't ask anything else of you."

Jack stares at her unblinkingly, steadily, but when he next speaks, his voice is hoarse, "You're not going to die."

"Yes, I will," Elsa says, and she gives him a very strained smile. "I will, and I'm sorry that I'll leave you alone. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault."

It's silent for a little bit; Elsa's throat has constricted excruciatingly tight. Jack's lips are pressed together, brow furrowed, and he looks dangerously as if he is about to cry. But then he looks away, and Elsa reaches for his cheek, and turns him back gently towards her.

"Promise me," she says. "Promise me you won't forget. You can love again, but don't forget me."

Jack swallows and catches her hand, kisses the inside of her wrist. "I promise," he breathes against her skin.

* * *

**title:** the art of surprising you

**summary:** (through their texts, a sneak peek into five days with a couple.) jack is planning to propose. elsa thinks he's hiring a mexican band.

**word count:** 650~700

**genre:** romance, slice of life, fluff, humour; text message!au.

**rating:** k

April 2

Text message to: Elsa Queen

morning beautiful ;)

.

Text message to: Jack Frost

Good morning, Jack. You're up really early today?

.

Text message to: Elsa Queen

hehehe its never too early to hear ur voice xoxoxo

.

Text message to: Jack Frost

Jack, we're texting.

.

Call to: Elsa Queen

For 24 minutes.

.

.

April 3

Text message to: Jack Frost

Why is there a kitten at my front door?

.

Text message to: Jack Frost

Why does it say 'Love from Jack Frost'?

.

Text message to: Jack Frost

Why have you done this? Explain.

.

Text message to: Elsa Queen

its our new bby lol

.

Text message to: Elsa Queen

his name is olaf

.

Text message to: Jack Frost

We don't even live together.

.

Text message to: Elsa Queen

soon, elsa, soon ;)

.

Text message to: Jack Frost

I'm at work all day and you're the one with the flexible shifts so he's living in your apartment.

.

Text message to: Elsa Queen

but i got him for u D: U CANT ABANDON HIM DON'T BE A CRUEL HUMAN BEING!

.

Text message to: Jack Frost

Oh? Mind repeating that again? Cruel human being? You can't just dump a cat on me when I'm not even ready for a pet and expect me to take care of it without anything on your part, Jackson Overland Frost. And, if you even think about leaving all the injections and health care to me and my wages, you can…

.

Text message to: Jack Frost

… think again. Olaf is your responsibility as well, and you better watch your back because when I get my hands on your neck I will actually wring it and bury your body in the woods and no one will know, mark my words.

.

Text message to: Elsa Queen

elsa i love u pls remember that.

.

Call to: Jack Frost

For 31 minutes.

.

Text message to: Jack Frost

Take good care of our new child, Jack. I suppose Olaf is quite cute, in his own way :)

.

Text message to: Elsa Queen

yeah, yeah.

.

.

April 4

Text message to: Elsa Queen

elssaaaaaaa

.

Text message to: Elsa Queen

elsaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

.

Text message to:

ELSAAAAAAA PLS DUN IGNORE MEEHH

.

Text message to: Elsa Queen

ELSA IM BORED AND I THINK OLAF IS IN HEAT OMG HE'S GRINDING AGAINST MY LEG SOS SAVE ME

.

Text message to: Jack Frost

Jack I'm in a meeting and if you text me one more time I swear to God I will put poison in your food and spike your water.

.

Text message to: Elsa Queen

lmao u wouldnt u luv me too much

.

Text message to: Elsa Queen

okei srry i wont bother u anymore

.

Text message to: Elsa Queen

really, i wont bother u

.

Text message to: Elsa Queen

Good.

.

Text message to: Elsa Queen

wait one last thing

.

Text message to: Elsa Queen

wat underwear do u have on? ;)

.

.

April 5

Call to: Elsa Queen

For 6 minutes.

.

Text message to: Elsa Queen

omg elsaaaaa can u believe we've been together for 4 yrs already?

.

Text message to: Jack Frost

I thought we've been together for twenty years at least.

.

Text message to: Elsa Queen

awwwwww elsa *U*

.

Text message to: Jack Frost

I deserve an award for putting up with you for this long.

.

Text message to: Elsa Queen

way to kill the mood ;( ;(

.

.

April 6

Text message to: Elsa Queen

we're still on for dinner on tomorrow night right? :D

.

Text message to: Jack Frost

Yes. I'm looking forward to it :)

.

Text message to: Elsa Queen

awesome, because i have a surprise for u ;3 ;3

.

Text message to: Jack Frost

What surprise? You know I hate surprises.

.

Text message to: Jack Frost

Jack.

.

Text message to: Jack Frost

Jack, no, really. I hate surprises.

.

Text message to: Jack Frost

Don't ignore me.

.

Text message to: Jack Frost

You better not have done something stupid like hire a Mexican band and pay a waiter to play a prank that will cost him his job.

.

Text message to: Elsa Queen

don't worry u will love it. promise.

* * *

author's note:

if any of you would like to expand upon one of these, feel free to do so; however, please credit me.

idk i'm thinking of continuing the text message fic because jelsa are adorable through text lmao ^3^ but yeah prbs will never happen haha i'm lazy.

fyi: for the deaf drabble, elsa speaks that way because she's been deaf since birth. your way of speaking is a result of listening to other people and copying their words. since she can't hear, she doesn't know how the words sound when she speaks and she isn't aware of how different the words are to everyone else's.


End file.
